


Stay away from me

by NYWCgirl



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [11]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: CaringMac, Drugs, Friendship, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, HurtJack, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Recovery, Team as Family, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Jack has been drugged and fights Mac when he tries to rescue him.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137467
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Stay away from me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘hallucinations’ prompt in Febuwhump and the ‘apocalypse’ prompt on H/C Bingo

_Some abandonned building ..._

‘No Brian, you heard the man, we need to bring him in unharmed.’

And we will, but we can have a little bit of fun with him first, can’t we?’

‘When the other man doesn´t answer, Brian laughs and leaves the room. When he returns, he is carrying a small black pouch. He takes out a syringe and a vial and starts preparing the shot.

‘He will be OK, right? I don´t want to get into trouble.’

‘Chill man, this is going to be hilarious.’

While Brian prepares the shot, the other man looks skeptical, ‘what are you giving him?’

‘Some LSD mixed with PCP, I don´t really know, this guy said it was the combo to try. Let’s just watch and see whether he will have a good or bad trip.’

He turns back to Jack who is regaining consciousness. Tied like he is, he isn´t going anywhere.

‘Hold him, I need a vein for this.’

The other man kneels on Jack, immobilizing him while Brian tap his arm. And even though Jack is not fully with them, he instinctively starts struggling.

‘Hold him!’

‘I’m trying, he is a strong guy.’

Brian pulls Jack’s bound arms up and Jack can only still if he doesn´t want his shoulders to be dislocated. Brian has injected tougher sticks and he empties the syringe. Jack huffs and curses behind his gag but he quickly starts to lose his connection with his surroundings.

* * *

_‘There should be a door on your right hand Mac, careful, there are still two individuals in the building.’_

‘Copy that.’

Mac tries the door but it is locked, he will need to improvise, the thick steel door doesn´t appear to be something you can just break through with manpower. He tracks back to a storage area he passed. Quickly scanning the space, he grabs the supplies he needs and starts preparing.

Once he is ready, he quickly makes his way back to the door putting his gizmo in the hall, in case the men come to check out what is happening. Then he focuses on the door, with a paperclip and a discarded soda bottle, he has the door open in no time.

The moment the door unlocks, Mac stills for a moment, listening for anything out of place. When there is nothing, he slowly opens the door and hears whimpering. He quickly enters, closing the door behind him. The whimpers stop immediately and he can only hear a hitched breathe that is sucked in, as if someone is trying to hold his breath.

Once his eyes are adjusted to the gloomy cell, he sees Jack. He pressed himself in the corner, his head turned away. Mac runs towards him, ‘Jack? Jack! Come on big guy. It’s me.’ His arms are tied behind his back and there is tape covering his mouth. Jack presses himself even harder into the corner.

‘Jack, can you open your eyes for me, it’s me, Mac.’

‘hmmm.’ Jack mumbles behind the gag. A wave of relief washes over Mac. Jack isn´t unconscious and approachable.

Jack shakes his head and keeps mumbling.

‘I’m here Jack, this is real. I came for you.’

Something that sounds like Mac is mumbled.

‘Yeah Jack, I’m really here. Now, come on, open your eyes.’

Jack slowly does as he is told, opening his eyes. The moment he sees Mac, he pulls bac, his eyes widening. Mac can see his pupils are completely blown, so drugged. Jack starts mumbling again.

Mac is unsure what is happening, but what is clear, is that Jack is not seeing what he is seeing. Taking off the tape would be unwise at the moment, he is unsure how lucid Jack is, if he starts yelling, the two people that are in the building will be alerted and Mac can´t count on Jack.

‘Jack, stay with me. We need to get you out of here and you are drugged, whatever you are seeing isn´t real.’

Mac takes Jack’s hand, but Jack recoils, pulling his hand out of Mac’s. Mac tries again, a bit more forceful and Jack appears to accept the touch until Mac can feel Jack preparing himself. Just in time he can turn his face away, when Jack head butts him. Although he isn´t hit full in the face, it still hurts.

‘Jack! Stop that! I am trying to get you out of here.’

It is clear this isn´t going to work, so Mac decides to take a different course. He will need to neutralize the two men and then come back for Jack when the coats is clear.

* * *

With some help from Riley and the gizmo he made earlier, Mac manages to take out the two men. Once he has secured them with duct tape, Riley promises a team is on its way to pick them up. Mac also requested a medic to come and check out Jack.

He returns back to Jack and carefully removes the duct tape covering his mouth.

‘Jack, talk to me man.’

‘Please, not you too, I’m sorry Mac, I…’

‘Jack, whatever you think is going on, it is only in your head, you were drugged.’

But Jack isn´t having any of it, every time Mac comes closer, he tries to move back. The fear in Jack’s eyes is real, so Mac doesn´t want to push it, not wanting to cause Jack more distress.

‘Can you please tell me what is going on Jack. What do you see? Can you tell me what I look like?’

‘God, Mac, I’m sorry, I… I should have kept you save from the zombies.’

‘Zombies? What are you talking about?’

Mac can hear the Phoenix team enters the building, identifying themselves and taking custody of the two men. Jack suddenly launches himself forward, stopping just in front of Mac’s face. His face contorts and Mac’s not sure what he sees in Jack’s face, sorrow, guilt, all sort of emotions. Jack slowly extends his hand as if he wants to touch Mac’s face , so mac lets him. But he can see the emotions shift to horror when he touches Mac’s face.

‘Oh kid, I’m so sorry.’

‘It’s OK Jack.’

‘No look at you. I’m so sorry.’

Mac is baffled and he needs to know why Jack is so sorry, ‘what are you sorry about, Jack?’

‘Not protecting you. Look at you.’

‘Jack, I want the doc to take a look at you, is that alright?’

‘Did doc Carl survive?’

‘Survive what, Jack?’

‘The apocalypse, what else?’

And then it all becomes clear to mac, the zombie apocalypse, Jack always has an overactive imagination. And doped up as he is, he lost all sense of reality.

‘Oh yeah, doc Carl survived, just like us, he is now a zombie doctor, so he can help you too Jack.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘You’re a zombie too Jack, we all are.

‘We are?’

It hurts to see Jack so susceptible in this state. Mac waves doc Carl closer and Jack looks up at the man.

‘See Jack, doc Carl is also a zombie, but he will take good care of us, won’t you doc?’

Doc Carl looks a bit skeptical but he has known the men long enough to go along whatever they produce, so…

‘Hi Jack, Mac tells me you are not feeling so hot.’

‘I do feel hot, too hot and I feel weird, I can’t move my arms.’

Doc Carl looks over Jack towards Mac, Jack is really out of it, they will have to be careful to get Jack to medical without him hurting others or himself.

‘We need to check you out at the Phoenix, Jack.’

‘Doe sit still exist?’

‘Yeah sure, we protected it, remember? Are you coming?’

Jack is still hesitant, but Mac knows he can get Jack to come with him.

‘You trust me, right, big guy?’

And once again Mac is overwhelmed when he suddenly sees the uncertainty in Jack change to trust.

‘Yeah, I trust you. Can you un-zombie us? You can, can you Mac?’

‘I probably can Jack, but you have to come with us. And doc Carl can fix your arms as well.

‘Awesome.’

* * *

Mac rubs his eyes and gets up, he is dog tired. Jack finally managed to fall asleep. It took them quite some persuasion to finally get Jack to the Phoenix. It had sounded easier than it was but they managed. The doc was able to do a tox screen and they are still waiting for the results. Mac can someone approaching in the hallway, so he walks towards the door.

‘Hi Mac, I’ve got the results. Jack was given a large dose of LSD.’

Mac nods, to have such visual hallucinations, it was to be expected.

‘So, what can we expect?’

‘Typically, a LSD trip ends after about twelve hours. LSD is not considered an addictive drug, so that is a positive note, the only downside is the fact that there can be flashbacks. And the can come without warning. It can develop in a condition called HPPD, it…’

‘stands for Hallucinogen-induced persistent perceptual disorder, I know, but it is a very rare condition.’ Mac interrupts.

‘Yes, so let’s hope Jack doesn´t develop it.’

‘Thanks doc.

‘Go to sleep Mac.’

‘Yeah I will.’

‘No, you won´t. I know you two. But Jack finally fell asleep, so use that time good as well. The chair reclines, I will get you a blanket.’

Mac nods his thanks promising to lay down and get some rest so he will be rested to explain what happened when Jack wakes.


End file.
